


Lanterns

by PaulaMcG



Series: Neville Drabbles [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulaMcG/pseuds/PaulaMcG
Summary: In the year when they have turned forty, Neville must accept that Harry and their traditions change.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Series: Neville Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022187
Kudos: 14





	Lanterns

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Dreamwidth community neville100. The prompt (no 446) was _Halloween_.

Sunshine pales the light of the neep lantern they've carved like for more than twenty Halloweens. Today they must have their shag earlier than traditional.

Ever since Remus's rebellious friends encouraged Neville to drink enough and to kiss Harry, who resented celebrating the anniversary of his orphanhood, Halloweens are their own anniversaries.

"We're still the same pair of blokes," Neville says.

"Finally I'm also a wolf."

"Direwolf Animagus."

"Anyway. I'm lucky we've got the rare Halloween full moon this year."

Neville will miss his husband, but... "I trust you'll have fun under the celestial lantern with Remus and his pack."

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is supposed to stand on its own, too. However, (all my fanfiction belongs to the same ficverse, and) among my Neville drabbles, this one is most closely related to these two: [The Best Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26123389) and [A Stranger Change](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626586).


End file.
